graalofandomcom-20200213-history
Items
'Bombs and Arrows' Bombs = When placed bombs will explode after a few seconds. They can be used for blasting holes in certain areas and damaging players or badies. They are most commonly used for farming Gralats through bombing large patches of grass. If you need more bombs you can get more by defeating baddies, players, or buying 30 for 15 gralats each. = 'Bow & Arrows' When used, it will fire an arrow in a straight line in front of you that can damage players and baddies. If you score 2000+ points in the archery minigame at Onnet Town, you can win a quiver does not show in your inventory) that increases your arrow limit from 99 to 200. Just like with bombs if you need arrows you can buy 30 for 15 gralats or get them as drops from baddies and players. 'Tools' 'Bug Net' The Bug Net is obtained from Adam inside his tree house in MOD Town. This item allows you to catch insects which you can sell or releash inside your house. Beryl, a witch that lives in a tree house in Swamp Town, will buy your bugs. 'Flippers' This item is a reward from the trading quest . After you obtain this item you will randomly see dark blue dots in water, use the flippers to dive while on top of these dots and you should see a ! after a few seconds when this happens use the flippers a second time to obtain either a random loot item or a green,blue, , red and yellow gralats. 'Shovel' To get the Shovel you have to travel up the waterfall just south of MOD Town and talk to the little blue marine creature. He will want you to navigate a maze he made within a certain time limit and if you are successful he will give you the shovel. The shovel is used to dig through dirt with a chance of obtaining bombs, arrows, or making a worm appear. = 'Rat' The Rat morph is obtained as a reward from the witch in the forest north of Onnet Town if you make it through the holes (some are blocked by rats) to access hidden areas. Being a morph, it can also be used for roleplay and other fun purposes. 'Blue Frog' This morph is purchased at World of Mirth for 15,000 gralats. Transforms you into a blue frog which is required to get into the back room of the store. Nah you can use vip morph instead 'Green Frog' This morph is purchased at World of Mirth for 15,000 gralats. Transforms you into a green frog which is required to get into the back room of the store. Being a morph item it can also be used for roleplay. 'Phoenix' You can buy this morph from the cart outside York Town's bar for 20,000 gralats.Note it not avilable right now 'Bat' This morph can be bought from The Hauntery at Deadwood Town for 20,000 gralats. 'Bug' Bugs: 10000 Monarch butterfly: 15,000 Gralats Habitat: Anywhere Size:85mm Rarity: Fairly common Dragonfly: 8 Gralats Habitat: Swampy areas (Swamptown) Size: 76mm Rarity: Very common Pillbug: 10000 Gralats Not much known about these... these are very rare and I caught two of them in Kris kill ems' bathrooms.... Emperor Butterfly: 40 Gralats Habitat: Flying Anywhere Size: 92mm Rarity: Uncommon Ladybug: 100000000 Gralats H.abitat: Around flowers Size: 6mm Rarity: Fairly common Grasshopper: 20 Gralats Habitat: Grassy areas Size: 40mm Rarity: Fairly common Praying Mantis: 52 Gralats Habitat: Around bushes Size: 70mm Rarity: Uncommon Swallowtail Butterfly: 40 Gralats Habitat: Flying anywhere Size: 50 mm Rarity: Fairly Common Karner Butterfly: 40 Gralats Habitat: Flying anywhere Size: 70mm Rarity: Fairly common Firefly: 40 Gralats Habitat: Dark areas/Woodlands (Lots in Onnet Forest) Size: 16mm Rarity: Fairly common Category:Lol Category:Graal Classic sucks Category:Only noobs play it Category:Get a life noobs 'Loot' 'Black Pearl' Description: Perfectly polished. Will probably fetch a pretty gralat. Buyers: Elster-50g 'Broken Bottle' Description: So old the broken glass is not even sharp anymore Buyers: Elster-5g 'Broken Goggles' Description: Broken beyond repair. Buyers: Elster-12g 'Broken Key' Description: You can use it only in this dungeon. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Broken Sword' Description: No use to you, but maybe someone can fix it up. Buyers: Elster-13g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-18g You can hear the ocean in it. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Cone Shell' Description: The Home of a hermit crab. Buyers: Elster-8g 'Chainless Flail' Description: Seems to be missing the chain. Probably more useful like this. Buyers: Elster-50g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-75g 'Cracked Shield' Description: It's much too fragile to be used now, but maybe someone can repair it. Buyers: Elster-13g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-18g 'Dead Coral' Description: Pretty, but mostly useless. Buyers: Elster-7g 'Defused Bomb' Description: Probably safe to handle, probably... Buyers: Elster-5g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-7g 'Dirty Mug' Description: You'd think it'd be clean after sitting in the water this entire time! Buyers: Elster-5g, Black Orchid(MOD Town)-5g 'Draisine Wheel' Description: Word is the new models aren't too reliable. Shiny Mug Description: Buyers:Black Orchid(MOD Town)-12g Category:Lol Category:Graal Classic sucks Category:Only noobs play it Category:Get a life noobs Category:Who created shit cathegories? Category:So, who's the douche who made these stupid categories?